


kangmin | i need this

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [23]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I need this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kangmin | i need this

"Daddy, I need this," Kangin’s daughter informs him. She holds out a pink tutu towards him. "Can you put it on me?"

"What’s the magic word?" Kangin asks.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee," she replies, giving her daddy a big grin.

Kangin gently turns her around so he can fasten the tutu for her right as Sungmin’s daughter comes prancing into the room with a glittery tiara. “Do I look pretty, Daddy?” she asks. 

"You look very pretty, sweetheart," Sungmin replies. 

Earlier that week, Kangin’s wife had informed him that she and Saeun were planning a girls’ weekend at the spa with some of the other Super Junior wives/girlfriends. Kangin tried not to sound  _too_ excited at the prospect of getting his baby girl to himself the entire weekend as he agreed to babysit. So far they’d already gone on a special daddy-daughter dinner date, stayed up past her bedtime to drink  _hot cocoa_ , and spent half the morning on a princess playdate with Sungmin and his daughter.

"We’re going to put on a play," Sungmin’s daughter informs the two fathers seated on the couch. "You sit here, and Miyoungie and I will perform."

"Okay," Sungmin replies. He looks over at Kangin, unashamed of how cute he thinks his daughter is. Being a father is maybe the best thing that’s happened to him. 

"For once it’s not you in the dress," Kangin says with a smirk. "Hyunaming."

"If I recall correctly, you were onstage next to me in thigh-highs, Ga-in."

The boys laugh. They sit back on the couches and think about their days in Super Junior. Someday, they’ll all go over to someone’s house (probably Siwon’s since it’ll be the biggest) with their families and put on a Super Show just for them. Eunhyuk’s son has already started learning his daddy’s dances so he can grow up to be like his dad. Maybe they’ll fulfill Ryeowook’s dream of having a mini SuJu after all.

But for now, Kangin and Sungmin watch as their little girls put on a somewhat-hard-to-follow story about two princesses who go to… Jeju together? It’s hard to tell between all of the giggles, but their daddies think it’s perfect.

Life’s different, but they think it’s pretty darn good.


End file.
